yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The movie begins/On the Brink of War/Basil and his friends warns Mickey
Here is how the old century is about to end in Mickey Mouse and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. The film begins in 1899, the great nations of Europe share an uneasy peace. For hundreds of years, wars have been fought with the same weapons - single-shot rifles, cavalry and horse-drawn cannon. But the old century is soon to end. A new age dawns... (as the earthquake was sounded) British Cops #1: Moorgate Passage. Moorgate Passage. British Cops #2: I see it over there! Then, some dogs ran off in terror. British Cops #3: Bleeding rat-wags! British Cops #1: What's gotten into them? Suddenly, a huge tank appears out of a building. Police Officer #2: What in heaven's name is that? Police Officer #4: Halt! Halt! British Cops #1: Blimey! Police Officer #4: Stop! Then, the cops ran in horror as one stayed trying to stop it. British Cops #3: Come on! Police Officer #4: Halt! In the name of the law! But it's not used, the cop was ran over and crushed. Police Officer #1: Halt! Then, the the men tried to stop the tank by firing guns as it started busting through the building. British Cops #3: How the heck do we stop this thing? Police Officer #2: I said, halt! British Cops #1: Here. Careful, Mates. Careful. Just then, there was someone inside the tank. British Cops #3: There's men inside! As this goes on, the tank fired the steel gate down as the soldiers along with their captain file out the tank. Captain: Round them up. With the soldiers rounding them up, their leader, the Fantom came out last. Captain: Leave one alive to tell the tale. Kill the rest. British Cops #1: Please. Soldier #1: Such treasures. The Fantom: Treasures. Yes. (as he opened the drawers and found the art of the building) Some worth more than others. Then, the London Post states "Britain accuses German army of bank theft", the Morning Leader states "Germany's newest weapon", and Globe and Traveler states "Not us says Germany". In Berlin, May 1899, the Fantom and his men invaded the factory capturing scientists. Captain: Bring the scientist with us. Kill any who resist. The Fantom: Do we have him? Captain: Draper at your service, sir. Herr Draper: What do you want? The Fantom: The world, Herr Draper. I want the world. (as one of his men tossed him a bazooka) Herr Draper: Are you crazy? This place is filled with hydrogen gas! The Fantom: Really? That's so frightening. With the shot fired, the factory was burned to the ground along with blimps and men who resists. Then, the London Post states "Germany Attacked", the Morning Leader states "Britain denies assault on Berlin", and Globe and Traveler states "Europe on Brink of War" and "More German lies". One day at the Magic Kingdom of Disney, Basil was reading the news when he stumbles across an article mentioning about the Fantom. Basil of Baker Street: The Fantom, that's one evil who must not gain control in one world. With no time to lose, he and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice were gathered together. Miss Kitty Mouse: Basil, what's going on? Basil of Baker Street: It's the Fantom, he's on the move, and he needs to be stopped! So, they left to get Mickey and his friends. Not a moment too soon, Basil explained everything to Mickey. Mickey Mouse: So, London is in trouble? Basil of Baker Street: Yes, by the Fantom, Mickey. Scrooge Mcduck: Wait a sec, Basil. Ain't the Fantom just a fictional character from a story? Basil of Baker Street: It's not common rubbish, Mr. McDuck, he's an evil warlord from another world and must be stopped. Goofy: Gwarsh, another world? Donald Duck: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go! With that, Mickey and his friends gathered together to find any legendary hero can be found. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225